Sunny Hill
by kjbel
Summary: [New! Chapter 3!] Tao, seorang pemuda manis bertampang galak yang diutus ayahnya untuk tinggal di Korea Selatan untuk menambah pengalaman dalam hidupnya yang selalu serba ada. Sialnya, ia harus tinggal di sebuah boarding house kecil bernama Sunny Hill. Bagaimana kehidupan Tao di rumah mungil itu? [WARNING: YAOI! KrisTao! OT12! AU! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE]
1. Chapter 1

Sunny Hill

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"These aren't coincidence,accident or bad luck, but this is Fate"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sunny Hill

Author: Kjbel

Cast: Kris,Tao, and etc

Rating: T

Lenght: ?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita ini milik saya namun tidak untuk cast

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Strange House

* * *

17 Juni 2013

Ini adalah akhir musim semi, hawa di Seoul begitu panas seiring naiknya matahari yang hampir berada diatas kepala. Seorang pemuda dengan kaos v-neck abu-abu menyeret kopernya secara paksa, pasalnya roda di kedua sisi koper putih itu copot sebelah, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan gerakan tiga M-mengangkat-menyeret-menarik-

Peluh membasahi wajah rupawannya, sesekali ia mengelap dahinya dan melanjutkan perjalananya membawa koper itu entah kemana. Dilihat dari besarnya koper yang ia bawa, sepertinya ia baru pindah kemari.

"_Wǒ zài nǎlǐ? _(Dimana aku?)"

Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu membolak-balik peta yang dibawanya, mata pandanya bergerak kesana kemari, berharap ia dapat menemukan orang China di sini, di Korea Selatan. Walaupun ia merupakan keturunan China-Korea, namun ia masih belum fasih betul dalam bahasa Korea. Sekarang ia tersesat, dia berharap jika sebentar lagi muncul pahlawan bertopeng, _superman_, atau bahkan _captain america_ yang membantunya mencari boarding house yang akan ia tempati –panas matahari membuat otaknya sedikit terbalik, lihat pipinya yang merah, ia terlihat seperti kepiting rebus–

Gotcha!

Sebuah rumah mungil dengan papan nama "Sunny Hill Boarding House" mampu membuat pemuda panda itu tersenyum lega, segera dia menarik kopernya cepat-cepat, ia tak sabar berbaring nyaman dikamarnya setelah hari yang melelahkan ini.

Namun..

Nasib berkata lain, ia tak sengaja tersandung kerikil sialan dan itu sukses membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi tidak elit. Ia hampir bernafas lega karena ia tak terluka sama sekali namun ternyata–

"Astaga, liat pria itu.."

–isi kopernya jatuh berserakan dijalanan.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?"

Pemuda tampan itu memunguti seluruh barang-barangnya yang terdiri atas kemeja,kaos dan err..pakaian dalam? Punggungnya terasa sakit, hampir dua jam ia memanggul ransel puma hitam yang setia menempel dipunggungnya.

"Huang Zi Tao, kau benar-benar seorang lelaki dengan keberuntungan yang sangat banyak! Lihat, _Baba_ hanya memberimu kamar di sebuah boarding house kecil, seharusnya ia dapat memberikanmu apartemen mewah jika ia dapat membeli hewan-hewan peliharaannya yang bau itu. Dan coba kau lihat sekarang! Roda kopermu rusak, kau tersandung kerikil, dan sekarang semua isi kopermu jatuh berserakan di jalanan. Oh Huang Zi Tao, kau benar-benar hebat."

Err..

Zi Tao, bagaimana jika kau berhenti berbicara sendiri?

Semua orang tengah memandangimu dengan pandangan 'apakah-dia-gila' dan tentu saja itu akan menambah nasib burukmu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengemasi ulang barang-barangnya, ia segera berjalan pelan menuju rumah barunya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat boarding housenya ternyata lebih kecil dari perkiraannya tapi tak apalah, yang penting ia sudah mempunyai rumah untuk tinggal, walaupun untuk sementara.

Tao akan mengetuk pintu itu sebelum-

"Ah.."

-seorang pemuda berwajah malaikat membuka pintu dengan senyuman yang lebar. Lesung pipitnya yang menawan tersungging apik di kedua belah sisi pipinya. Tao bergidik ngeri melihat pemuda ini, menurut Tao pandangan pemuda ini sangat menyeramkan. Ia tersenyum lebar tanpa sebab, itu seperti senyum malaikat yang mengandung banyak arti di dalamnya.

"Nín hǎo, Wǒ shì Suho.(Hai, namaku Suho)"

"Rúguǒ nǐ Tao? (Apakah kamu Tao?)"

"Ne.. kau tak usah repot-repot berbicara seperti itu, sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku masih mengerti bahasa korea sedikit."

"Hahaha.. maafkan aku Zi Tao."

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu membuka buku tebalnya –dan entah sejak kapan-ia mengenakan kacamata minus yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit dewasa. Tao yang mempunyai kadar keingintahuan melebihi rata-rata mengintip sedikit isi buku itu, namun baru saja membaca satu huruf, Suho langsung menutup buku itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Mari aku antar ke kamarmu."

Dan sekarang Tao benar-benar takut dengan Suho. Ia seperti memasang topeng senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Ini kamarmu."

Kamar dengan tempat tidur king size dengan televisi dan rak-rak berisi buku yang tertata rapi –Tao berharap bahwa itu adalah manga kesukaanya– Tao berdecak kagum melihat kamarnya yang ternyata lebih bagus dari perkiraannya, yah walaupun kamarnya di Qingdao lebih luas dari ini tapi tetap saja ini sudah cukup untuknya.

"Ah, terima kasih Suho-ssi."

"Panggil saja Suho, di sini tak mengenal formalitas panda~"

"Panda?"

Sungguh kurang ajar, orang ini memanggilnya panda. Walaupun ia memiliki lingkar mata seperti panda namun bukan berarti ia suka di panggil panda.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, selamat menikmati kamarmu Panda~"

"Aku bukan panda!"

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal, siapa pun yang ada di sebelahnya tak akan tahan jika tidak mencubit pipinya yang chubby. Tao memang terlihat tampan, akan tetapi ia akan terlihat sangat imut disaat tertentu –contohnya sekarang– dengan kesal, ia menutup pintunya sambil berkata;

"Dasar malaikat jadi-jadian!"

_Blam!_

_._

_._

_._

Tao mengelap keringatnya lagi, tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa kali ia mengelap dahinya yang penuh dengan keringat. Udara semakin panas dan pendingin di kamarnya tak bekerja dengan baik. Ia berusaha menggeledah seisi ruangan demi menemukan suatu benda yang dapat memulihkan tenaganya–kulkas.

Namun sudah berulang kali ia menengok isi lemarinya namun nihil, benda berpintu itu tak terlihat bahkan mungkin tak ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia lelah dan butuh sedikit hiburan, akhirnya ia mengambil buku yang sudah tertata rapi di rak buku yang ada di sebelah kasurnya.

Buku apa ini? Keras seka–

"Demi seluruh cream puff yang ada di seluruh galaksi ini!"

"Bagaimana bisa kaset nista seperti ini ada di ruanganku yang suci!" teriak Tao sambil mengacung-acungkan kaset yang ada ditangannya, kaset bertulisakan 'R-18' mampu membuat Tao paham apa isi kaset tersebut.

Dengan kesal Tao keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetuk kamar sebelah, mungkin saja tetangga sebelahnya tahu siapa pemilik kaset laknat ini kan?

"Permisi.."

Tao mengetuk pintu itu pelan namun tak ada jawaban, akhirnya ia coba memutar kenop pintu dan ternyata tak terkunci. Ia perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu, kamar ini sangat bersih, sama seperti dekorasinya yang terlihat putih. Tao menggaruk kepalanya dan mulai berpikir, mana mungkin orang dengan tingkat kebersihan di atas rata-rata mau menonton film nista seperti ini?

"Ah..?"

Pemuda dengan mata bulat berkemeja biru laut tengah menatapnya lugu, mata doenya menatapnya dengan pandangan polos, bibir merah merekahnya bergerak lucu seakan ingin berkata sesuatu, kulit putih mulusnya membuat penampilannya terbilang manis untuk ukuran namja.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah, aku penghuni kamar sebelah.."

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu, apa kau penghuni baru?" tanya pemuda bermata doe itu sambil meletakan kantung belanjaanya, sepertinya dia baru pulang berbelanja.

"Ya, aku baru pindah hari ini.."

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari err..siapa namamu?"

"Huang Zi Tao, kau bisa memanggilku Tao." ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar, pemuda ini sangat manis, _gummy_ _smile _nya dapat melunturkan hati semua perempuan maupun err.. laki-laki?

"Perkenalkan, Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku D.O atau Kyungsoo." Tao menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang, akhirnya setelah bertemu dengan mahluk aneh–suho–ia dapat bertemu dengan manusia normal di boarding house aneh ini.

"Oh ya, ada keperluan apa ke sini?"

"Ini.. aku baru pindah ke kamar sebelah dan aku menemukan i–" pemuda doe itu membelakan matanya tak percaya, seketika mata bulat yang penuh dengan kelembutan itu berubah menjadi mata yang penuh dengan kilatan-kilatan petir di dalamnya. Tao ngeri, aura lembut Kyungsoo berubah menjadi aura mengerikan yang penuh dengan amarah.

" Hyung.." Tiba-tiba, pemuda berkulit tan dengan kaos oblong muncul dari balik tirai jendela. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat, ia terlihat seperti kelinci yang akan diterkam oleh seekor harimau.

"KIM JONG IN MATI KAU!"

Oh tuhan apalagi ini?

.

.

.

Tao hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat melihat adegan Tom &amp; Jerry secara live. Kyungsoo–namja berkulit putih nan mulus itu tengah menghajar seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang bersembunyi dibalik tirai jendela, Tao heran bagaimana bisa namja mungil seperti Kyungsoo mampu memukuli pemuda tan yang tubuhnya 2 kali lipat lebih besar daripada Kyungsoo dengan tenaga kuda? Apa mungkin ia memiliki kemampuan dibidang _matrial arts _sama seperti dirinya?

"Maafkan aku–ah! Kyungsoo Hyung hentikan–aw! Ini sakit!"

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau menyembunyikan kaset video itu di kamar sebelah! Lihat sekarang waktunya kau menerima hukuman, dasar namja hitam, dekil, pervert!"

Karena takut, Tao memilih keluar dari kamar itu. Sungguh, ia speechless melihat Kyungsoo Hyung yang dulunya kucing yang penuh dengan keanggunan sekarang berubah menjadi macan betina–maaf maksudku macan jantans yang menakutkan.

"Argh kepalaku–lebih baik aku melihat-lihat sekitar saja, sekalian mencari kulkas."

.

.

.

Akhirnya, senyum bahagia terpancar di wajah manis pemuda berkulit kuning langsat ini. Mata pandanya memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan, mulutnya terbuka lebar–bahkan ia hampir meneteskan air liurnya–kulkas yang ia cari akhirnya berada di depan mata, bukan itu saja, di dalamnya terdapat makanan yang mampu membuat perut Tao berteriak meminta makan.

Baru saja ia akan mengambil choco chips, namun sebuah tangan panjang nan lentik mendahuluinya. Tao yang tak berpikir panjang langsung menjerit histeris, maklum ia sangat takut dengan hantu.

"Ah.. maaf, tapi ini adalah punyaku."

Seorang pemuda dengan pipi gembul serta mata kucing menatapnya sambil memeluk erat-erat kotak choco chipsnya, matanya menandakan bahwa ia tak suka jika barangnya disentuh–apalagi dimakan oleh orang tak dikenal.

"Ah, maaf. Kukira pemilik rumah ini sengaja menyediakannya untuk penghuni, maafkan aku sekali lagi.."

"Ah tak apa, sepertinya kau penghuni baru kamar sebelah Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, perkenalkan namaku Huang Zi Tao."

"Tao-er, namamu imut sekali~"

Pipi gembul itu sekarang terangkat dengan manis, Tao heran, kenapa seluruh namja yang ada di sini memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata? Sekarang ia merasa seperti seekor bebek jelek yang masuk ke dalam kawanan angsa yang anggun.

"Namaku Kim Minseok, yah semuanya memanggilku Xiumin sih, kau bisa memanggilku Minseok, Xiumin, Xiu-xiu, Minseokie atau baozi. Senang bertemu denganmu~!"

"Ne."

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memutuskan meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih tersenyum dengan aura bling-bling yang menyilaukan.

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras itu membangunkan Tao yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi meringkuk seperti kucing, ia sangat malas membuka pintu karena ia masih–sangat mengantuk. Tapi karena ketukannya semakin keras, mau tidak mau ia harus membuka pintu itu.

Dengan penampilan acak-acakan ia membuka pintu, seorang pemuda dengan eyeliner tebal tersenyum manis, ia memberikan sekotak cokelat yang membuat Tao langsung tersenyum senang, tahu saja pemuda ini bahwa ia kelaparan, akhirnya setelah sekian orang yang ditemuinya ia yang paling baik.

"Kau Tao bukan? Selamat datang di Sunny Hill! Boarding house terkenal yang berisi dengan namja-namja tampan hehehe!"

"Untuk menyambut kedatangmu di keluarga kami, terimalah cokelat ini. Semoga kau betah berada di sini! Dan oh ya, aku Byun Baekhyun, kau boleh memanggilku Baekhyun!"

"Ah terima kasih Baek–"

Oh sial,

Seember air dingin berisi es batu–yang biasanya digunakan untuk _ice bucket challenge_ membasahi seluruh tubuh Tao yang hanya terbalut kaos putih tanpa lengan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir jika di cokelat yang ada di tangannya terdapat benang tipis yang tersambung dengan ember yang ada di atasnya, jika cokelat itu ditarik maka ember itu akan jatuh.

"Hahaha~! Lihat wajahnya Chanyeol!"

Sesosok pemuda bertubuh setinggi tiang listrik menghampiri Baekhyun sambil tertawa keras, bahkan ia sampai memegang perutnya karena tak kuat tertawa lagi.

"Maaf Tao-er~ ini tradisi kami, siapa pun yang menjadi anggota baru harus diadakan upacara pembukaan seperti sekarang!"

"_YA!_"

Lihat, mereka berdua malah berlari menjauhi Tao sambil tertawa. Sudah basah, kedinginan, ia juga harus membersihkan air tumpahan tadi. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan, benarkan Zi Tao?

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

Tidak, Tao tak berniat membukanya. Ia sudah cukup trauma dengan kejadian 'kejutan-ice-bucket-challenge' yang baru saja ia alami. Tubuh Tao masih menggigil kedinginan, ia benar-benar bersumpah tak mau lagi berbicara dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba mengetuk kamarnya. Tak akan.

"Tao-er? Kau di dalam? Aku Kyungsoo.."

"..."

"Aku masuk ya?"

Sosok Kyungsoo yang dibalut dengan piyama biru bergambar tokoh kartun pororo membuatnya sangat menggemaskan, ia menghampiri Tao yang masih sibuk menghangatkan diri di dalam selimut.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Seseorang pemuda bernama Baekhyun dibantu dengan teman tiangnya membuatkanku mendapa _ice bucket challenge _secara mendadak tanpa persiapan sedikit pun."

"Ah maafkan dia Tao-er, dia memang jahil namun ia tak jahat, percayalah."

"Waktunya makan malam, kau tak berniat ke bawah?"

Tao mengangguk dan hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan pakaian musim dinginnya.

"Hey, itu dia!"

Baekhyun dengan histeris menunjuk Tao yang menatapnya tajam, walau ditatap dengan tatapan sedingin es Baekhyun masih bisa tertawa riang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun, apa kau tak tau apa itu perasaan bersalah?

"_Ya_ kau, namja ber-eyeliner tebal, kau tau badanku menggigil karenamu."

"Maafkan aku Tao-er.. mau kubuatkan cokelat panas?"

"Tidak terima kasih."

Tao duduk sambil menatap teman-teman barunya, namja hitam–coret–dekil–coret–tengah bersandar mesra pada bahu mungil Kyungsoo yang jelas langsung ditarik pemiliknya mentah-mentah. Suho tengah berbicara dengan namja berdimple manis, sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang bisnis. Namja eyeliner sialan yang membuat Tao hampir mati karena kedinginan tengah bergurau ria dengan namja tiang yang juga sepertinya terlibat dalam kejadian tadi. Sedangkan namja gembul tadi tengah menikmati makanannya tenang, ia seperti tak peduli jika di sebelahnya ada hantu atau apalah itu yang penting ia masih bisa menikmati makananya–seperti sekarang. Tao melihat sebuah kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Permisi, namun kenapa kursi ini kosong?"

"Ah itu milik Kris, ia biasanya pulang larut malam."

"Oh."

Dalam hatinya ia berdoa jika seseorang bernama Kris itu adalah seorang yang ramah, baik hati dan yang terpenting tidak berbuat ulah seperti Baekhyun.

Ting!

Suara ketukan gelas wine itu membuat semua orang berhenti berbicara, Suho dengan senyum menawannya meletakan gelasnya dan mulai berbicara,

"Semuanya, kita kedatangan anggota baru. Kalian sudah mengenalnya bukan?"

Sebagian manusia yang ada di sana mengangguk namun ada dua orang yang menggeleng, yaitu namja tan dan namja berdimple manis.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan dirimu dahulu, Taozi?"

Tadi panda, sekarang Taozi maunya apa orang ini?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Huang Zi Tao, aku berasal dari Qingdao Cina, mohon bantuan–"

"Tao-er, jangan terlalu formal!" seru Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Baiklah, panggil saja aku Tao."

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menggerutu kesal, tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri, dengan gelas wine kosong ia berkata,

"Baiklah, sekarang biarkan kami yang mengenalkan diri kami~!"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun! Umurku dua puluh satu tahun! Kamarku berada di lantai tiga, pintu bercat kuning!"

"Oh ya, berapa usiamu Tao?"

"Dua puluh tahun."

"Wah, berarti kau termasuk golongan magnae, kami di sini semua lebih tua darimu, kecuali Kyungsoo dan Kai."

'Apa?! Itu tidak mungkin!' jerit Tao dalam hati.

"Namja berpipi gembul itu namja yang paling tua di sini."

Tao hanyak mengangguk tak percaya dan meneruskan makan malamnya dalam diam. Makan malam hari itu sangat ramai dengan gurauan dan candaan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tao memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, mungkin akibat wine yang tadi ia minum. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah meminum wine atau minuman beralkohol lainnya. Ia baru boleh melakukannya saat umur 20 tahun–itu kata Baba dan Mamanya. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali tidur cantiknya. Saat ingin masuk ke kamarnya, ia melihat Kyungsoo sibuk menyiapkan gembok di jendela atas pintunya, saat Tao tanya apa alasannya, ia berkata bahwa sering kali Kai menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo juga berkata bahwa Tao juga harus mengunci kamarnya karena ia termasuk namja imut. Tao yang cuek hanya berkata 'Ya' dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

**00.30 KST**

Brak!

Seorang namja bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol membuka pintu Tao dengan kasar, dari raut wajahnya bisa dilihat bahwa ia mabuk. Rambut acak-acakan serta wajahnya yang merah dapat menjadi bukti bahwa ia mabuk berat. Ia melepas kemejanya dan menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Tao yang tertidur damai.

"Kau~! Aku membencimu–u~hik~!"

Tangan kekar berotot milik Kris memeluk pinggang Tao sambil bergumam tak jelas. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam ceruk leher Tao, setelah nyaman akan tidurnya ia tidur dengan pulas tanpa memikirkan bagaimana posisi tidur mereka yang terkesan...Uh–aku tak bisa menjelaskannya.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi dengan tak sopan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Tao, sinar itu membuat kelopak mata panda itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Ia belum mau bangun, ia tak akan tergoda dengan sinar mentari itu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur lagi sambil memeluk guling yang ada di sampingnya.

Tunggu..

Guling?

Seingatnya hanya ada dua bantal di sini, tidak ada guling atau semacamnya.

Ia merasakan hawa panas di sekitar perpotongan lehernya, aneh.

Ia memutuskan untuk bangun namun ia tak bisa, setelah ia menengok ke samping–

"ASTAGA, SIAPA KAU?!" dengan jeritan yang lumayan kencang ia segera menendang tubuh pemuda jangkung itu sampai ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Ah–kepalaku.." Tao menatap horror pemuda itu, demi apa hal semacam ini sering terjadi di film yang sering di tonton Mamanya di China. Seorang pemuda masuk ke kamarnya dan menculiknya atau mungkin ingin membunuhnya.

"SIAPA KAU!"

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya, siapa kau?"

Seringai tersungging di wajah tampannya, pemuda tampan itu memandang Tao dengan licik.

"Ah~ kau sangat manis, panda, eoh?"

Dengan sangat kurang ajar, ia memegang dagu lancip Tao. Tunggu, dia sangat kelewatan.

"Lepaskan, kau tau aku memegang gelar master dalam wushu, aku tak ingin wajah bayi mu ini terluka.." Ujar Tao sinis sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris dan dagunya.

"Lihat, dia mulai berkata kurang ajar, _Kě'__ài~_ (Imut~)"

Tao hendak membanting pemuda pirang sialan yang mengatainya imut, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Namun sebelum ia berhasil mengunci gerakan Kris, Kris sudah lebih dulu menghempaskannya ke lantai.

Tao mengaduh kesakitan, pemuda itu sukses membuat pemuda Qingdao itu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tao menatap mata hazel pemuda sialan yang membuat gelar masternya terancam hilang dengan tajam.

"Apa maumu, pemuda kulit bayi?"

"Ini."

Cup!

Dan Tao tak tahu lagi ia harus menangis, tersenyum, terdiam atau tertawa sedih. Ia hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal tengah menempel pada bibir kucingnya–yang ia yakini bibir pemuda sialan tak tahu malu itu.

"Perkenalkan,"

Ia menjilat bibirnya, seringaian kecil tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris."

Baik, sekarang nama Kris ada di daftar orang yang ingin sekali kau bunuh. Benarkan Tao?

* * *

_**To Be Continued~**_

* * *

**a/n:**

Hai, ff satunya belum kelar malah bikin ff lagi, maunya apa author ini/? /abaikan. Ide ini berasal setelah liat drama 'Boarding House No.24'. Tapi tenang, ceritanya murni author yang buat. Cuma setting ama temanya aja yang sama. Dan untuk Sunny Hill itu asli author ngarang/? Dan ga ada hubungannya ama Sunny Hill*(Girl Group). Dilanjut kalau banyak yang ngerespon, RnR? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sunny Hill

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"These aren't coincidence,accident or bad luck, but this is Fate"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sunny Hill

Author: Kjbel

Cast: Kris,Tao, and etc

Rating: T

Lenght: ?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita ini milik saya namun tidak untuk cast

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter two**

Bad Luck.

* * *

Diam.

Itulah yang dilakukan seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam legam bermata panda yang tengah duduk sambil mengaduk-aduk sup yang ada di depannya. Pandangannya kosong, berkali-kali ia mengelap bibirnya dengan tangan lentiknya, bibir kucingnya yang ia jaga selama ini sudah tak suci lagi. Tao tak mempedulikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berusaha menganggunya dengan mainan tikus–dan tentu saja itu tak berpengaruh baginya.

"Tao, kenapa kau tak memakan supmu?"

"Aku tak berselera makan."

"Oh ya, tadi aku melihat Kris keluar dari kamarmu. Apa mungkin–"

Tao memandang Kai dengan pandangan membunuh, garpu yang ada di tangannya sudah siap untuk meluncur ke arah Kai. Kai yang merasa nyawanya terancam memutuskan untuk berlari ke dapur–ia berniat berlindung dibalik tubuh Kyungsoo. Benar-benar, andai dia tahu apa yang baru saja Tao alami. Andai.

Setelah selesai, ia berniat mencuci piring namun alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang namja tan berkulit hitam tengah asik memeluk seorang namja mungil berkulit kontras dengannya dari belakang. Posisi mereka persis seperti seorang pasangan kekasih yang baru saja menikah, Tao yang menganggap matanya sudah tak suci lagi hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan tatapan 'O.O'.

"Ah Tao!"

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik tanpa terganggu dengan keadaan Kai yang masih setia menempel padanya. Tao hanya menggaruk kepalanya walau tidak gatal, ini benar-benar membuat Tao merasa tak nyaman melihatnya.

" hanya ingin mencuci piring."

"Hei, sini biar aku saja."

Kyungsoo menarik mangkuk yang ada di tangan Tao sambil tersenyum lembut, Kyungsoo benar-benar aneh. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan–atau sengaja tak merasakan kehadiran Kai di belakangnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Kai memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman. Tidak, Tao apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Sekarang kau Hyung, lebih baik kau pergi, aku ingin berdua dengan–"

"Kim Jong In."

Kai meneguk ludahnya keras saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah membawa senjata andalannya–pisau dapur. Tao benar-benar ingin minggat dari sana. Cukup, ia harus pindah dari sini kurang dari seminggu.

.

.

.

"Astaga, kenapa mencari pekerjaan itu susah sekali?"

Tao menggerutu sambil meneguk soda yang ia bawa, keringat terus mengalir dari dahinya, sudah dua jam ia berkeliling untuk mencari kerja sambilan namun ia belum mendapat pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Sebenarnya, ia hampir mendapat pekerjaan sebagai badut yang tugasnya memberikan edaran toko mainan pada anak-anak kecil namun sayangnya Tao masih waras dan langsung menolak pekerjaan itu.

"Padahal aku bisa saja sekarang kuliah dan hidup tenang di Beijing, namun kenapa Baba harus mengirimku ke Korea hanya untuk membuat anak tersayangnya menjadi penjaga toko, pengantar surat, dan penjaga kasir?" gumam Tao pelan, padahal selama ia berada di sekolah ia termasuk anak yang pintar dalam pelajaran akademik maupun non-akademik, ia bahkan lulus dengan nilai yang hampir mencapai batas sempurna. Namun kenapa?

_'Setelah kau tau apa itu arti hidup yang sebenarnya, kau boleh kembali dan menimba ilmu di sini.'_ itu kalimat yang terakhir kali Babanya katakan.

Tao memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi, ia ingin segera menemukan tempat kerja sambilan yang cocok untuknya. Ia berputar-putar kesana kemari namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Karena hari mulai beranjak siang dan perutnya mulai keroncongan, ia akhirnya memilih untuk pulang ke Sunny Hill.

Entah ia beruntung atau apa, ia baru menyadari bahwa di sebelah rumah boarding housenya terdapat minimarket. Tao mencoba melamar pekerjaan di sana dan berhasil. Entah Tao harus menangis atau bersyukur, ternyata usahanya mencari pekerjaan selama 2 jam berturut-turut berakhir sia-sia. Naas.

Ia mulai bekerja besok, pukul delapan tepat ia sudah harus berada di sana. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali pada manager minimarket itu, ia benar-benar senang sekarang. Oh tunggu, ia harus menelpon Babanya tentang pekerjaan barunya yang ia cari dengan susah payah.

"Jangan sampai terlambat, Tao-ssi."

"Baik, Terima kasih.."

Sebagai pegawai baru yang baik, sebelum keluar ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa snack dan ramyun. Senyum bahagia tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang manis nan tampan. Bisa dilihat banyak gadis terpesona melihat wajah tampannya, Tao yang cuek hanya berlalu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan gadis-gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Oh, selamat datang Tao-er!"

Namja berdimple manis itu tersenyum lebar sambil menonton televisi, dimple di sekitar pipinya tercetak dengan jelas sehingga membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin manis.

"Ah, selamat siang Lay Hyung.." ucap Tao sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau tak usah formal begitu panda~"

Lihat, ternyata dipangkuan Lay terdapat manusia dengan wajah malaikat –jadi-jadian– yang seenaknya saja memanggil Tao denga panggilan menjijikan itu lagi. Tao hanya bisa men_deathglare_ Suho, namun sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh karena sekarang ia kembali ke kegiatannya yaitu 'mari–tidur–di–paha–Lay–'

"Baiklah, aku ke atas duluan Hyung."

"Hm~"

"Oh ya panda.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa mengatakan ini padamu tadi pagi, namun kau harus berbagi kamar dengan Kris."

"Baik–tunggu, siapa?"

"Kris, namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut jagungnya, katanya kalian teman dekat? Berhubung kamar Kris sedang di renovasi karena tembok dan atapnya rusak jadi kau tak keberatan jika–"

Satu, Tao masih berusaha memahami apa perkataan Suho barusan.

Dua, dia –sengaja– tak paham

Ti–

"Tidak! Suho Hyung, kami bukan teman baik! Aku tak mau sekamar lagi dengan namja aneh itu!"

"Tapi Tao, coba kau pikir."

"Dia tak mungkin bersama Kyungsoo karena sekali dia menginjak kasur Kyungsoo, maka habislah dia. Kai tak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah."

Tao menelan ludahnya takut-takut, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika namja tan itu mengamuk. Cukup, itu sangat mengerikan.

"Dia juga tak mungkin tinggal di kamar Lay, langkahi dulu mayatku baru dia bisa tidur di kamar Lay."

"Xiumin Hyung? Baekhyun? Chanyeol?"

Tao sengaja tak memakai embel-embel 'hyung' pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena dari sifat mereka dapat dipastikan Tao tiga kali lipat lebih dewasa.

"Xiumin Hyung terkenal dengan julukan kincir angin jika sudah menyangkut tempat tidur, karena jika ia tidur, ia tak segan-segan berputar ke segala arah dan menendang-nendang benda apa saja yang ada di kasurnya."

"Sedangkan alasan Chanyeol, sama seperti alasanku dan Kai."

"Kau paham, tuan panda?"

Tao menghela nafas panjang, hatinya menangis membayangkan jika namja pirang,jelek, mesum itu sekamar lagi dengannya. Ia tak ingin mengingat tentang kejadian ciuman pertamanya yang memilukan, itu hanya akan membuat ia sakit jantung.

"Sekarang dimana pemuda jagung sialan itu?"

"Tidur dikamarmu." Ucap Suho polos

"Sepertinya ia sakit makanya ia bolos kerja hari i–"

Sebelum Suho selesai mengucapkan kalimat, bocah panda itu sudah berlari ke kamarnya. Ia harus memastikan jika ia sudah memindahkan kaset-kaset nista milik Kai, namun seingat otaknya ia belum mengembalikan kaset itu ke pemilik aslinya. Matilah dia.

.

.

.

"Hei panda, selamat datang."

Tao membuka matanya lebar-lebar, Kris–namja sialan itu–tengah sibuk tiduran di kasur sambil membuka-buka ponsel miliknya, bisa dilihat terdapan remah-remah keripik kentang yang diberikan Xiumin kemarin di sekitar kasurnya. Dan entah ia bodoh atau apa, ternyata selama ini ia tak membawa ponsel. Pantas sejak tadi ia merasa ada yang kurang dari dirinya.

"Kau–kembalikan ponselku."

"Lihat, kau sangat manis." jelas Kris sambil menunjukan foto Tao dengan seragam sekolahnya, Tao memang sangat manis di foto itu. Rambut hitamnya disisir rapi, bibir mungilnya yang terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman anggun dan tangan lentiknya yang membawa buket bunga membuatnya terlihat tampan sekaligus manis.

"Siapa kau seenaknya saja membuka ponselku!" seru Tao, ia tak habis pikir jika namja ini benar-benar ingin mengajaknya bertarung. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tao segera melompat menuju kasur dan merebut ponsel miliknya.

Oh, Huang Zi Tao.

Tak sadarkah kau bahwa itu jebakan?

Itu hanya jebakan agar–

"Kena kau, kekekeke~"

"Kris apa yang–hei apa-apaan ini?!"

Posisi mereka sama persis seperti posisi dimana ciuman pertama Tao direnggut secara paksa. Tao sudah tak tahan lagi, ia mengunci kaki Kris dengan gerakan wushu miliknya. Kris mengaduh kesakitan, ia akhirnya mau tidak mau harus melepas cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Tao.

"Kau mau mati, huh?!"

"Tidak, pangeran tampan sepertiku tak boleh mati karena–"

Ia memegang dagu lancip Tao lagi.

"–kekasih pangeran itu akan bersedih, benarkan?"

Cup.

Ia kembali melayangkan kecupan kecil pada bibir peach milik Tuan Huang ini.

"MATI KAU, WU YI FAN!"

.

.

.

"Argh–hei, itu sakit!"

"Salah sendiri siapa suruh kau mencium bibir berhargaku ini!"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan ri–"

"Siapa suruh kau memiliki bibir mungil berwarna menggoda seperti itu." ucap Kris tanpa peduli bahwa ia kembali menyulutkan api dalam diri bocah panda yang sekarang sudah siap menghajar Kris lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Daripada marah-marah, apa kalian tidak lapar? Kyungsoo sudah pulang, ia bisa memasakan sesuatu yang enak untuk kalian." Xiumin dengan snack yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana bergidik ketakutan setelah melihat tatapan membunuh dari kedua pasa–maksudku pemuda itu.

"Xiumin Hyung, bolehkah aku tidur dikamarmu malam ini?"

"Tidak!" Seru Xiumin dan Kris bersamaan.

"Kasurku hanya boleh ditiduri oleh snack-snack berhargaku, tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil kekasihku!"

"Kenapa kau memilih bersama namja pemakan segalanya ini? Kau masih punya aku panda!"

Tao merasa bahwa kepalanya pusing, ia tak sanggup lagi tinggal di sini. Oh Baba, oh Mama, pulangkan anakmu yang malang ini ke Qingdao.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja pulang melihat Tao tengah menunduk dengan background petir menyambar-nyambar hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengatakan,

"Apa aku kelewatan sesuatu yang penting?"

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo Hyung~"

Kai, yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan manja, namja doe itu sedang membaca resep-resep masakan khas china–ia ingin membuatkannya untuk Tao– Hm, mungkin dimsum cocok untuk Tao.

"Apa?"

"Hyung, kau jutek sekali sih. Manismu nanti hilang Hyung lo~"

"Berapa kali kutegaskan Jong In, aku tampan bukan manis maupun imut." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menutup buku yang ia baca, ia lelah dipanggil 'manis', 'imut', atau semacamnya. Ia namja dan yang penting ia manly. Oh benarkah? Lalu apa itu piyama pororo yang setiap hari kau kenakan Kyungsoo?

"Tampan? Lihat pipimu yang sama gembulnya seperti pipi Xiumin Hyung, kau sangat imut Hyung~"

"Apa? Jadi kau mengataiku gendut?"

Seketika cengiran yang ada di wajah Kai berubah menjadi tatapan horror, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ia tak ingin dijauhi Hyung tercintanya itu. Ia pernah dijauhi Kyungsoo selama dua hari dan itu sukses membuatnya seperti mayat hidup.

"Tidak hyung! Kau yang terma–"

"Tampan, titik."

Sudahlah Kai, lebih baik kau mengalah. Walau pada faktanya namja yang kau sukai itu berwajah imut nan manis.

.

.

.

Hening.

Itulah suasana kamar Tao sekarang, namja pirang pembawa bencana itu sudah tertidur pulas. Ia menghela nafas, ini masih sore namun ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Ia ingin tidur, akan tetapi melihat apa yang Kris lakukan padanya tadi membuat nyalinya menciut untuk tidur di sampingnya, bahkan sekedar mendekatinya saja ia tak berani.

Tak ada sofa.

Tak ada karpet.

Mana mungkin Tao tidur di lantai? Ok, dia adalah pemilik sah kamar ini dan ia tidur di lantai sementara Kris yang notabene orang asing tidur dengan nyaman di kasur empuk miliknya?

_Hell no_!

"_Baby panda_..?"

Kris yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun segera bangkit dari tidurnya, ia melihat Tao dengan pandangan sangat mengantuk tengah memandanginya di depan pintu, ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Tao sangat ingin tidur di sampingnya tapi karena kejadian tadi, mungkin ia takut padanya.

"Kau mengantuk,eum?"

"Iya."

"Tidurlah, aku janji tak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh."

"...janji?"

Kris yang gemas dengan sikap panda kecilnya itu akhirnya mengacak-acak surai hitam milik Tao, Tao yang melihatnya hanya terdiam. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu cepat mengambil tindakan." Kris mulai mengelus pipi _chubby_ Tao.

"Tadi malam, atasanku menuduhku menjiplak karya perusahaan milik saingannya, ia merasa kecewa dan malu, bahkan ia mengancam bahwa akan segera memecatku dari perusahaan. Namun pada kenyataannya, teman dekatku yang bekerja di perusahaan itulah yang mengambil dan menyebarluaskan karyaku atas nama dirinya."

"Maka dari itu aku hampir gila dibuatnya."

"Setelah melihat wajahmu yang tertidur manis dalam dekapanku, entah kenapa rasa kesal dan marah yang ada dalam kepalaku seketika hilang."

"Dan dari situlah–"

Kecup.

"Aku menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Huang Zi Tao."

Tao merasa dirinya membeku, ia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit pun. Kris mengacak rambutnya lagi dan beranjak pergi.

Namun–

"Tunggu.."

"Hm?"

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau dituduh bahwa menjiplak karya orang lain.."

"Lalu?" Kris mulai mengembangkan senyum kecil.

"Kau mungkin melakukan hal yang terjadi tadi pagi karena masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol, jadi kau boleh tidur di sini.."

"Apa?"

"Aku tak ingin mengulangi hal yang baru saja kukatakan." ucap Tao dengan berberapa garis merah disekitar pipi dan telinganya, oh tuhan, kenapa ia merasa begitu bodoh? Dan untuk apa wajahnya bersemu merah seperti ini? Oh, sepertinya ia mulai gila.

"Terima kasih _baby_,"

Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga merah Tao,

"Wǒ ài nǐ (aku mencintaimu)."

"_Ya_! Lepaskan atau aku akan menarik kata-kataku!"

Tao berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin memerah, ia bersumpah bahwa ini kali pertamanya wajahnya memerah seperti ini. Dia merasa sangat malu, pertama kali, pertama kalinya seorang namja tampan seperti Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada namja jelek macam dia. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia malu dan dadanya terasa meletup-letup, mungkin karena hal ini adalah hal yang pertama kali baginya.

Ya mungkin itulah sebabnya!

Tak mungkin ia jatuh dalam pesona namja ini!

Baiklah Tuan Huang, mari kita lihat apakah kau bisa menolak pesona seorang Wu Yi Fan.

* * *

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

**a/n:**

Author akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari readers**:**

**Amorfati48 &amp; Arvita kim:**

Boarding house itu kayak semacam kost gitu ('-')v, jadi intinya member EXO ada yang masih sekolah–contoh Kai–ada yang kerja, nganggur/? dan semacamnya/?.

**LVenge**:

Tidakk, author ga bisa buat panpic rated lebih dari T(x.x) /abaikan.

Author kayanya ngebet banget buat ini panpic, entah kenapa kalau buat ini gak ngadat kayak yang satunya ('-')-o *tunjuk panpic nonsense* biasanya rasa males dan tugas buat gak mood nglanjutin/? dan makasih buat readers yang udah nge-review maupun fav/follow. Maaf kalau ancur (x.x) tapi boleh minta RnR? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sunny Hill

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"These aren't coincidence, accident, or bad luck, but this is fate."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sunny Hill

Author: Kjbel

Cast: Kristao and etc

Rating: T

Lenght: ?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita ini milik saya namun tidak untuk cast.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Crazy

* * *

Jam berdetak enam kali, berarti ini sudah pukul 6 petang. Tao mengucek-ucek matanya, kepalanya terasa berat seakan ia tengah menopang besi satu ton. Setelah selesai mengumpulkan segenap nyawanya, ia akhirnya beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap pemuda pirang yang masih tidur dengan posisi melingkar seperti kucing kedinginan, kasihan.

Karena hari itu suasana hatinya sedang baik, dengan senang hati ia menyelimuti Kris dengan selimut panda miliknya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan beranjak ke bawah, perutnya mengeong karena kelaparan dari tadi.

"Kyungsoo, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa–"

"–kumakan?"

Diam.

"ASTAGA KAI! KAU BISA MEMBUAT KYUNGSOO MATI!"

Kyungsoo, dengan wajah pucat menatap Tao lega, nafasnya terengah-engah karena sedari tadi badan Kai menimpa tubuhnya yang tergolong mungil. Kai–entah dia tidur atau pingsan atau mungkin mati?–tengah menimpa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan sukses membuat namja mungil itu kesusahan bernapas. Bayangkan jika Kyungsoo adalah seekor semut, dan Kai adalah seekor gajah. Kalian bisa membayangkan bukan?

Tao dengan susah payah menolong Kyungsoo yang nyawanya tinggal separuh, mata bulatnya menatap kosong Tao seolah menunjukan seberapa sulitnya meraup oksigen di dalam kekangan namja berkulit tan yang sampai sekarang belum bangun–sadar.

"Kyungsoo! Kau baik-baik saja..?"

"Uhuk–aku baik." Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya seakan ingin meraup semua oksigen yang ada di seluruh bumi.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu."

"Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi..?"

"Bocah hitam dekil ini menghampiriku, ia berkata ingin memakan pudingku."

"Karena aku masih punya beberapa persediaan di kulkas, ku berikan beberapa puding coklat padanya."

"Dan.." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia seperti bingung akan sesuatu.

"Ada serpihan puding yang menempel di ujung bibirnya lalu–"

"Kau mengambilnya?"

"Tepat, lalu ia pingsan seperti itu."

Sekarang Tao mengerti kenapa namja hitam ini pingsan dengan keadaan pipi memerah seperti ini, cukup jelas.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, memang aku mengerikan atau apa?"

"Em–mungkin kita perlu meninggalkannya beberapa menit, ia sedang di atas awan sekarang, tunggu sampai ia kembali ke bumi."

Tao membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur, ia bahkan lupa dengan perutnya yang mengeong-ngeong kelaparan.

.

.

.

Tao memandang daging yang ada di hadapannya sekarang dengan mata berbinar, ia tak menyangka karena menolong Kyungsoo ia dapat potongan daging dua kali lebih banyak daripada yang lain. Ia merasa Kyungsoo adalah dewi fortuna yang datang untuk membuat perutnya mengeong manja.

"Hyung! Itu dagingku kenapa–"

"Renungkan kejadian tadi, Jongin."

Kai langsung diam sambil merona, entah ia menganggap hal tadi sesuatu yang buruk atau sesuatu yang baik?

"Hei, mana Kris?"

"Ia tidur." Tao mengunyah daging itu dengan lahap, masakan Kyungsoo memang enak, ia bisa membuka restoran kalau rasa masakannya seenak ini. Suho menyeringai licik, ia menatap Tao yang masih memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Berhati-hatilah Tao, ahjussi ini sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Jadi, ada yang mau membangunkan Kris?"

Hening.

Kyungsoo melototkan matanya seakan bola matanya ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Bahkan, Xiumin rela menumpahkan snacknya

"KAU GILA!" Seru mereka kompak, Chanyeol membawa makanannya dan segera berlari ke kamar. Tak lupa, ia kunci pintunya dengan gembok yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana guna mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini. Baekhyun segera menggedor pintu Chanyeol dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga ingin masuk.

Semuanya melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali Suho dan Tao.

Tao menatap Suho dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tengah melahap daging sapi empuk buatan Kyungsoo namun saat ia meresapi kenikmatan daging itu semua temannya kabur seperti melihat ratusan zombie di belakang mereka.

"Jadi, kau mau Tao?"

"Apa?"

"Membangunkan Kris."

"Oh tentu saja, itu masalah gampang."

Di dalam kamar, semuanya mendoakan panda yang akan segera masuk ke kandang naga ganas. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Tao masih muda untuk mati muda, ia bahkan belum membalas kebaikan Tao. Baekhyun merenung, ia berkata ia menyesal telah menjahili Tao selama ini. Mereka semua belum siap melepas Tao secepat ini.

.

.

.

"Kris Hyung." Tao menggoyangkan pelan tubuh besar Kris, ia malah menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut tebal milik Tao.

Tao menghela nafas, sulit juga membangunkan pemuda ini.

"Kris! Ba–"

Ia malah menarik Tao dan mengurungnya di antara lengan kekar miliknya–lagi.

"Aku masih mengantuk Panda, diamlah."

"Waktunya makan malam–dan lepaskan aku Hyung."

"Oh, mulai memakai bahasa formal rupanya~" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Tao yang tentu mendapat tatapan tajam dari si empunya.

"Lepaskan Hyu–"

"Gege, panggil saja aku Kris Gege."

"Terserah. Waktunya makan malam, cepat ke bawah." Tao menyingkirkan tangan kris.

"Dengan melihatmu saja aku sudah merasa kenyang, baby~"

"Diam atau kutendang kau Ge."

Kris menurut, dengan sekejap ia berdiri dan merangkul pundak tao. Tentu saja, Tao merasa risih, namun Kris berkata bahwa ia selalu pusing jika bangun tidur dengan tergesa–dan anehnya Tao percaya dan membiarkan pemuda itu menempel padanya.

.

.

.

Tao memijat kepalanya pelan, kenapa semua orang di sini aneh sekali? Ia baru sampai di ruang makan dan semuanya menyerbu Tao sehingga ia merasa sesak nafas. Kris yang tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya jadi ikut terseret ke dalam lautan manusia itu.

"Tao-ah! Apa Kris memukulmu? Menendangmu? Atau melakukan kekerasan lainnya?" Lay memegang wajah tao dan memeriksa apa terdapat luka di sana. Namun nihil, wajah tao masih mulus seperti biasa.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja.." Semuanya menghela nafas lega, namun Xiumin memincingkan matanya melihat apa yang ia lihat benar atau hanya ilusi.

"Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao-er?"

Hening.

"Aku tak ingin kalian merebut Tao, ia milikku!"

Krik.

"Er–sebenarnya kami mengkhawatirkan Tao, kupikir ia habis dihajar oleh sifat burukmu saat bangun tidur."

"Oh." Kris tersenyum sambil memeluk panda tercintanya lagi, ia tak menyadari bahwa terjadi suatu perubahan aura antara Tao yang tadi dengan Tao yang sekarang.

"Lepaskan Ge, aku mau makan."

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan–"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan kembali riktual makan malam mereka yang terlewatkan karena sebuah kejadian konyol.

.

.

.

Tao menepuk kepalanya, kenapa ia makan malam padahal ia belum mandi? Ia bisa gendut! Bagaimana jika perutnya yang rata berubah menjadi lipatan-lipatan lemak menumpuk, tentu ia tak mau hal itu! Tapi badannya terasa lengket, ia butuh mandi sekarang. Ia berdoa, semoga Tuhan mengampuninya dan tak membuat tubuhnya menjadi gendut. Amin.

"Tao?"

"Tao?"

"Tao?"

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya heran, kemana anak panda ini? Dari tadi ia mencari Tao tapi tetap tak ketemu. Ah, mungkin ia di–

_Bzztt!_

–kamar mandi.

Lampu mati.

Kris hanya menghela nafas, jangan bilang kalau Lay lupa membayar tagihan listrik lagi. Pemuda itu, kapan ia bisa memeperkuat daya ingatannya? Dulu pernah ia lupa mematikan setrika dan sukses membuat baju baekhyun tebakar, padahal baru itu baru sekali ia pakai. Kasihan sekali kau Tuan Byun.

"Siapa pun di luar! Nyalakan lampunya! Kumohon..!"

"Tao?"

" Ge?"

"Lampu mati, sepertinya Lay lupa membayar tagihan listrik."

"Hiks..bagaimana ini.."

Tao benci kegelapan, sangat. Ia mengalami sedikit trauma ketika ia masih berada di sekolah dasar, ia tak sengaja terkunci di kelas karena ia tak sengaja ketirtiduran. Jadi, ia menghabiskan sepanjang malam di dalam ruang kelas yang sunyi tanpa penerangan sedikitpun.

"Kau kenapa Tao? Kau terpeleset?" Raut wajah Kris yang semula datar berubah menjadi khawatir, ia tak mau pandanya terluka atau semacamnya.

" takut gelap Ge, ini salah satu kelemahanku. Dulu saat aku masih sekolah dasar aku tak sengaja terkunci di ruang kelas karena ketiduran, lalu–lalu.."

"Tenanglah." Kris bersandar pada pintu, ia tersenyum kecil. Ternyata Tao, panda kecilnya yang mempunyai kemampuan beladiri tinggi, takut pada kegelapan. Ia manis, dan itu membuatnya tertawa kecil.

" tertawa!"

"Baiklah Panda."

Tao kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mandinya walau dengan rona merah di sekitar pipinya. Ia malu, Kris jadi tau kelemahannya. Padahal ia sama sekali tak ingin siapa pun tau akan kelemahannya yang memalukan ini.

"Kris Ge?"

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak sengaja meninggalkan kausku di–"

_Bzzt!_

"–kamar."

Listrik kembali menyala, ternyata hanya lampu mati biasa. Maaf Lay, aku tak sengaja menyalahkanmu pikir Kris sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, lampunya kembali menyala! Terima kasih Tuhan!"

Kris melotot.

Tao, ia hanya mengenakan celana training berwarna biru dongker tanpa kaos, yang berarti ia _shirtless_. Tao terlihat err..seksi? di mata Kris, apalagi ia baru mandi sehingga lengkap sudah penderitaan Kris.

"Terima kasih Ge, kau mau menungguku." Tao membungkukkan badannya 900, ia merasa sudah merepotkan Kris. Tentu saja, ia merasa bersalah bercampur malu karena Kris tau rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Pakai bajumu." Kris memalingkan wajahnya, ia menutupi hidungnya, sepertinya ia mimisan.

"Bajuku tertinggal di kamar Ge."

Pemuda kelahiran Qingdao itu acuh tak acuh meninggalkan Kris yang masih termenung sambil menahan cairan merah yang terus keluar dari hidung mancungnya.

Sepertinya ia tak akan tidur di kamar tao malam ini.

.

.

.

"Ah–Baba!" Secepat kilat Tao segera meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon dari ayahnya.

"Baba!"

"_Tao-er, bagaimana kabarmu sayang?_"

"Baik! Apa Mimi baik-baik saja?"

"_Ya, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat sakit. Besok aku akan membelikan vitamin untuknya–ah bagaimana boarding house tempat kau tinggal? Bagus bukan?_"

"Hahaha. Iya."

_'Penuh dengan orang aneh.'_ Batin Tao nelangsa

"Tunggu, Mimi sakit? Astaga, boleh aku berbicara dengannya?"

"_Tentu, Mimi! Kemari nak, Tao Oppa mencarimu!_"

"Baba!"

"_Maaf..maaf, lagipula kau di Korea bukan? Seharusnya kau terbiasa dengan panggilan 'Oppa'._"

"Baba... ah! Mimi!"

"Mimi sayang, apa kau sakit?"

"Ah begitu, makanya kau turuti apa kata Baba. Apa kau baik selama aku pergi? Maaf seharusnya aku mengajakmu tinggal bersama di sini. Aku merindukanmu, baby~"

"Kyaaa~ kau begitu manis, Mimi-chan pasti ini sudah malam di Beijing, lebih baik kau istirahat, aku tak ingin kau tambah sakit. Pokoknya, jika aku kembali ke Beijing jangan lupa beri aku pelukan! Aku merindukan baby~ sangat~"

"Baiklah, selamat malam baby~!"

Tao tersenyum sambil memeluk bantal di sampingnya, ia senang bisa mengobrol dengan Mimi. Walau ia baru dua hari tak bertemu Mimi ia sangat merindukannya. Biasanya jika di Beijing, ia dan Mimi sudah tidur sambil berpelukan.

Tao mengeratkan selimutnya lalu pergi ke alam mimpi. Ia tak tahu jika seorang pemuda dengan tingkat amarah di atas batas normal tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Tangannya mengepal erat seakan ia ingin memukul apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Mimi, eoh?"

Lalu ia melenggang pergi dan tidur di sofa sambil bergumam tak jelas. Yang pasti, ratusan–tidak ribuan petir tengah menyambar-nyambar di kepalanya.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**a/n:**

Annyeonghaseyeo! Maaf panpic ini lama apdet karena kegiatan Author yang sangat padet berhubung Author kelas 3/? Ga tau bakal bisa nglanjutin kapan lagi FF ini, tapi kalo bisa secepatnya kok, kalau ada waktu '-'v. Makasih buat readers udah review/favourite/follow . Maaf kalau ada salah kata/typo/kependekan(?) RnR? :)


End file.
